grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom, '''also known as '''Dani Phantom and Danielle Fenton-Phantom is the clone and "cousin" of Danny Phantom who was created by his act enemy Vlad Plasmius. Originated from Dimension N-004 until she was pulled from her reality by Van Kleiss using his device to pull several individuals from their realities. Appearance As Danny's clone, Dani is close to being Danny's identical twin were it not for her age. In her human form, like Danny, she bears a strong resemblance to her genetic mother, Maddie Fenton, as well as her genetic sister, Jazz Fenton, by extension. She has the same skin color, eye color, eye shape, and hair color as Danny. She has the same hairstyle as him, with the back longer and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie, red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Danny's but blue. In ghost form, her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are baggy, and are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same D emblem as Danny on her chest. After the events of GrimmFall: The Golden Castle Dani's hair and eye color of her human form were altered, developing a condition known as heterochromia iridium with her right eye remaining blue while her left turned green to match her ghost form while her hair became half black and half white. Biography Early Life Vlad, desperately lonely despite his wealth, had made unsuccessful attempts to convince Danny Phantom in disowning Jack Fenton and join him as his son. He then tried to create the perfect half-ghost son for himself. He conducted a series of experiments making clones of Danny, using samples of Danny's half-ghost DNA which he and Valerie gathered during their battles with Danny. All of his attempts failed except for one, which resulted in a younger half-ghost girl whom Vlad named Danielle. Vlad treated her as his own daughter, and never faltered in showing love and affection to her; and Dani never faltered in her desire to serve her "father." In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad sent Dani on a mission to capture Danny so that Vlad could take the final DNA samples he needed for his perfect clone. She snuck into Danny's room and waited for him in her human form, reading his comic books. When he came, she introduced herself to him as Danielle (his "third cousin once removed") and they quickly formed a bond despite Danny's initial suspicion and Dani's subservience to Vlad. Later, Dani succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad. She then found out that the "perfect clone" Vlad was trying to create was not her, but another one, a perfect imitation of Danny that was nearly complete. It would mean that Dani would be killed alongside Danny once Vlad was finished. When Vlad showed Dani his true colors by snapping at her for questioning his orders, she, disillusioned, joined Danny against him, destroying all his other clones and equipment, and stopping his plan. Dani then bails Sam, Tucker, and Danny out of trouble by overshadowing Mr. Lancer and Maddie mid-rant. She says her goodbyes and then leaves to travel on her own, promising to return. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's instability finally caught up to her, causing her powers to weaken and her body to spontaneously melt into a puddle of ectoplasm without warning. Dani returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny's help and hoping to avoid Vlad. Unfortunately, Vlad discovered her presence in Elmerton and sent Valerie to capture her, so he could resume his cloning experiments by melting her down and studying her remains. Valerie, upon discovering Dani was a half-ghost and capturing her, then hatched a plan to use Dani in order to lure Danny. Valerie's plan worked, and she captured Danny, whilst handing Dani over to Vlad. While torturing and interrogating Danny, Valerie was convinced by Danny to let him go to find a cure for Dani and save her from Vlad, as she was half-human and Valerie didn't want to destroy humans. Using one of his parents' inventions, Danny and Valerie narrowly rescued Dani and re-stabilize her condition with the Fenton Ecto-Dejecto. Rejuvenated, Dani then attacks Vlad, and goes with Valerie when Danny tells her to do so, leaving Danny alone to angrily confront Vlad and tell him to stay away from Dani. Dani then parts ways with Danny again, intending to do her own good in the world. Dani would later return as as one of the ghosts assisting Danny in turning the Earth of Dimension N-004 intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. Abduction by the Fallen Living Among the Genki Family GrimmFall: The Golden Castle Personality Dani shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She can also be quite stubborn at times. She originally seemed to have no concern with responsibility, and was also quite naive, which was, in part, due to her limited existence. Though those traits seem to be changing with her becoming more responsible and less naive do to her time and experience on the Earth of Dimension GF-007, and perhaps also losing her memories. She is about twelve years of age physically, but due to her being a clone, her actual age is likely only a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle was easily talked into obeying Vlad's commands, as she thought of him like a real father, and it wasn't until she met Danny that she realized that she was just one of Vlad's pawns. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same ghost powers as Danny, but isn't as powerful as he is due to her limited experience and instability before she got cured of it. Going Ghost: Her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny's. * Ghost Sense: When a ghost is nearby, a shiver runs up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air comes out of her mouth. This may mean she also has the potential to develop ice powers like Danny. * Intangibility: Standard ghost power. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Flight: Standard ghost power. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. * Overshadowing: Standard ghost power. * Supernatural strength: At her strongest, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns. * Supernatural stamina: Now that she is stable, her stamina has greatly increased to somewhere around Danny's. * Supernatural agility: In her ghost form, Dani's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. * Spectral Body Manipulation: She can form a ghost tail while flying. * Ghost Ray: She can fire green ghost rays. While she was unstable, this power burned through her quickly, but as of "D-Stabilized" she can handle this power with ease. She can fire ghost rays as discs and waves as well. * Ghostly Wail: A extremely powerful ability. Where the user releases a highly destructive stream of ecto-energy from his or her vocal cords and mouth. It is accompanied by a distinct ghostly moaning sound. Dani has only used this ability once when she faced the Fallen Moloch, with the spark of Optimus Prime giving her strength. She has yet to exhibit or use this ability since. Relationships Allies 'Kuki Sanban -' 'Mushi Sanban -' 'Genki Sanban -' 'Kani Sanban -' 'Superboy -' 'Artemis -' Danny Phantom - Her "cousin", and the only person to treat her as both a friend and family. Having respect for his capability and believes he deserves the honor of being the hero he truly is. During her time in Dimension GF-007, she has lost most memories of her past but still remembers her "cousin" fondly. Enemies 'Vlad Masters/Plasmius - D'ani originally looked up to Vlad as her "father" and did whatever he told her to do, unaware that he was simply manipulating her. Vlad considers her a mistake--just another imperfect attempt at cloning Danny in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted, and when Vlad got that perfect son he would dispose of Dani. When her ghost half became unstable, Vlad manipulated Dani into capturing Danny. Saying he can cure her through collecting Danny’s “mid-morph” DNA. Dani was heartbroken when the truth was revealed and developed a hatred towards Vlad. She sided with Danny against Vlad, destroying the all other clones. When Dani had returned with a worsening condition, she hoped to find Danny while staying clear of Vlad, fearing for her life. Vlad discovered her, however, and sent Valerie to capture Dani, under the lie that Dani's ghost half wanted Vlad dead. As Dani's condition worsened in captivity, she asked Vlad if she was going to cure her. But to her horror, Vlad revealed that he was going to melt her down and study her remains in order to resume his cloning experiments. Dani was saved in time and summarily beat down Vlad. Ironically, if Vlad had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he might have succeeded in his plan to have a loving family, but instead created another enemy. 'Moloch -' 'Billiam Milliam -' Quotes Background Information '''Dani '''is a charater from the animated series Danny Phantom. She is genderbent clone of the series main character Danny Phantom, created by the main antagonist Vlad Plasmius. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Humans